Iocum Fati
by Zena HellFire
Summary: Yukio wants to protect his brother until he is ready to battle Satan.He doesn't care if Rin can't return the feelings he has for him, he just wishes to be at his side when this will happen.Rin is worried about his brother's sake and doesn't want him to fight their father.Some day before their birthday Yukio goes on a mission and Rin has to deal with a strange misgiving. YxR
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my second story in English and I hope it will not be too bad ^^"  
I've been falling in love with Yukio and Rin later on so I decided to write something about them. This fanfic is a reflection about their bound.

The title is Latin and it means " A Joke of the Fate" even if "iocum" means both "game" and "joke". I meant with that the fact that the twins have to "play" their match against Satan and at the same time they have to deal with the fact of being half demons and because of that they may never have a relly happy life even after winning their battle. This is the "bad joke" of destiny.

Every comment and review is welcome! I hope you will like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ao no Exorcist or its characters!

* * *

_**Iocum Fati**_

It had snowed a lot during the night and now under a pale sky the landscape spread white, kissed by the weak ray of the winter sun that made ice crystals that coated it shine. The snow lay thick on the ground and muffled the sounds creating a blanket of silence that seemed to envelop the still asleep world in a protective embrace, while the morning air was made even brisker by the bitter cold.

Leaning on the windowsill of the room he shared with his brother, Yukio admired spellbound the view, his mind lost in his childhood memories when , during winter he and Rin woke up at dawn just to throw themselves in that white sea and then they spent whole hours rolling around on it, careless of the frost, while Shiro was left to watch them smiling, seated on the steps of the church. Their cheerful laughter rang out in the silence of the courtyard greeting the light that rose from behind the leaden sky, while they were busy having a snowball fighting or trying their hands at the construction of some strange snowman. They were good times, so happy and carefree, so innocent. Though the secret that surrounded his and his twin's birth had come to his knowledge too soon, at least until their foster father had been alive, he sensed that grave awareness as it was something far, detached from reality he lived in, and, even while training to become an exorcist, he had managed to coexist with it without perceiving his real burden.

Then, suddenly, that apparent equilibrium had broken and the events had degenerated without warning, forcing him to clash violently with the concrete. Seeing the typical demonic features on Rin's body and being kneeling before the Shiro's grave all that before had been only vague and indefinite idea had now tuned before his dumbfounded eyes into hard fact and he had had no choice but to wearily take stock of things. Time had passed since that day, but, although he had got through the initial state of shock, he still hadn't managed to fully adapt to his new situation.

Yukio shifted with a sigh his gaze from the snowy landscape to the bed where his brother was lying still asleep, giving up those gloomy thoughts. He didn't want to get lost in those thoughts again, not that day. The only thing he wanted at the moment was to spend a good day with his twin. A sad smile spread on his lips as he got up and went sit on his brother's bed. Despite everything, the story had a bright side: after the initial conflicts, he and Rin were now close to each other as they were in their childhood, and maybe even more without secrets between them. Sometimes, in moments of anger, Rin accused Yukio of not being able to understand him because he was the only one who had inherited Satan's power and yelled that therefore Yukio had no right to blame him for his decisions or to make claims towards him, but eventually the fight was overcome and quickly forgotten with a hug or a smile. Yukio preferred not answering those charges, although he would have too often wanted to scream that he himself still remained a son of the prince of demons, that it didn't matter if he had the appearance of a human being because the feeling that one day his powers would awaken too constantly torment him, that he also suffered because of their half blood nature but he did not show in order not to cause further distress to his brother. He was sure that Rin knew how he felt and it was for this that they always make peace in the end. And then, even if he hated to discuss with his twin, those fights were for them both a chance to vent their frustrations and to share their mutual uneasiness. That nonstop war ended to do anything but making them closer to each other.

The young exorcist reached out a hand and gently stroked Rin's ruffled hair, enjoying the feeling of softness to the touch. The other half demon let out an annoyed moan and sank his face into the pillow for a moment before looking up to his twin, still half asleep.

"Good morning, Nii-san," the younger greeted with a smile, withdrawing his hand. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, sort of" he muttered, yawning and looking around the clock. "But, Yukio, what time is it?".

"About half past six, Nii-san. I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry" the reply was. "If you want you can go back to sleep."

"Six? It's early!" Rin groaned back to sink my face into the pillow with a snort. "What the hell are you doing awake at this hour? You're crazy! We don't have lessons 'cause there are school holidays and you wake up at dawn!"

"I had to finish a couple of reports for Mephisto by this afternoon, and so I had to get up. Later I'll hand them in. You know that with my work as an exorcist I have not only school to worry about" Yukio explained pointing at the sheets neatly stacked on the desk. "And then it snowed last night, Nii-san! The landscape is really beautiful and I didn't want to miss the sunrise. I've always loved the snow."

"Me too!" the half demon exclaimed, livening up a little and sitting down so he could see a glimpse of the candid landscape outside of the window. "We had a lot of fun when we were children, do you remember? We played until the cold got the better of us and our father forced us to go back in because we were shaking like leaves... ". An almost a nostalgic smile opened on his face. "They were good times...You know what we could do? Since I'm awake and there's no way I'm going back to sleep, we could go out to enjoy the snow!"

"I'd love to, Nii-san. It's been a while since the last time we spent a day out together. And then Christmas and our birthdays are close, so it may be also a good opportunity to buy a gift for us" the other agreed happily, standing up. "Do go and take a shower unit while I make breakfast."

Rin nodded vigorously drawing the sheets away and putting his bare feet on the cold floor. "Yukio?" he called back. "What if we eat outside? Come on, there's this bar in the town centre where they make brioches that terrific!" he suggested, his eyes sparkling at the thought of warm croissants. "Please!"

"As you wish, Nii-san. So while I wait for you I'll take the chance to review those documents. Take your time, we are not in a hurry for once" Yukio smiled, shaking his head amused. Sometimes his brother acted like a child, but he could not blame him. The fact that Rin managed to be so carefree despite their situation made him more calm in turn and made him more determined to protect his twin from everything and everyone. They were those moments that gave him the strength to move forward and face the reality, to fight in order to see again smile on Rin's lips and to give back a normal life to both. He gently ruffled his brother's hair, earning this way a dirty look, then he went and sat at his desk, grabbing one of the sheets and immersing himself in reading.

Rin stared at him for a moment, then he shook his head and hastened to slip into the bathroom. His brother worked too hard, had no doubts about it. He was always carrying out this or that task, or away for a mission or busy compiling a report on God knew what. And, when it wasn't his job as an exorcist that kept him busy, he was bent over books to study. Rin would have die after less than a week in his place, but Yukio seemed to enjoy burdening himself with commitments, as if his life depended on keeping himself constantly occupied. He never refused an assignment, unless he was already busy with something more important. The older twin had wondered time after time where Yukio found the energy to look after the endless queue of its commitments without drowning among them. You had to be real masochist to desire something like that, there was no other explanation. Moreover, not satisfied with that, Yukio also claimed he had the duty to look after him almost around the clock, treating him as if he wasn't able to stay alone for more than few hours without making trouble or get into it. That was what he understood less and hated more in all the craze of his twin.

Rin slipped under hot water, snorting annoyed. It was true, he had often proved himself to be unreliable and impulsive, but he had always acted for the good of the people he loved, Yukio first of all. That protective and almost distrustful attitude bothered him a lot, especially considering the fact that when they were kids he was the one who used to console his twin and to defend him from the world. He could not count the times he came home full of scratches and bruises after a fight to have defended him. But he had never complained and he had always endured the pain almost with pride because he knew that he was doing it for the person he cared the most in the world.

But now things were very different and he couldn't stand that exchange of the roles. It gave him a anguished sense of frustration. Yukio was now the one who worried about and who always claimed to take care of both, trying to carry all the problems that showed up by himself and to keep them away from Rin, though he often risked to suffocate under their weight. Rin knew that his brother behaved that way because he loved him, but he couldn't tolerate that someone was hurt because of him. In the end he was always the problem, he and his demonic nature.

He clench his fists raising his face so that the hot jet could pour above it. All the people around him ended up paying a price too high and that they didn't deserve just because they were stubborn about staying at his side despite all the risks it entailed. His mother had died giving birth to him, Shiro had sacrificed his life to protect him from Satan and Yukio had first renounced his dreams and then to his happiness to continue the mission of their guardian. Seeing the burns on his brother's skin, the same ones that he and his damned flames had caused him, made him feel bad more than anything else, perhaps even more than being knelt in front his adoptive father's grave.

He let out a sigh, passing a hand absently on the tiles of the shower. How many times he had tried to explain that pigheaded that he didn't need all that protection, that he could look after himself. But Yukio had always refused to listen and continued to take all the responsibilities, even when it wasn't needed. And Rin hated him for that, as much as Yukio had to hate him because of his nature. Yet he couldn't help but feel a comforting pleasure in seeing that in the world there was someone who cared so much about him. He couldn't avoid looking almost desperately for his brother's support and he could not describe his relief in knowing that he was always at his side. Because without him, although Rin would never admit it even to himself, he would be lost.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Rin pulled himself together, leant out from behind the sliding door of the shower. "Yes?" he asked.

Yukio's head appeared from the entrance of the bathroom. "I just wanted to know if everything was okay, Nii-san," he said with a smirk. "It's half a hour the water is flowing...I thought you have fallen asleep in the shower."

"You're a bundle of fun!" the half demon mumbled shooting a dirty look to his twin to hide his embarrassment. Half an hour? He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had lost track of time. "You told me to take it easy and I did! And besides you have waken me at dawn after yesterday we went to bed late, so you can't expect me to be fully awake! I'm not a computer like you who need just go in standby for a couple of hours to be fully charged! And by the way, didn't you have some work to do?"

"I finished. If you were tired you could have stayed in bed, Nii-san. I told you, I didn't want to wake you up" the exorcist apologized raising his hands. "You don't have to come out with me if you don't want. Maybe you already had other plans for today ... "

"No, no, not it's not that! I really want to spend the day with you." the older twin hastened to say, feeling uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to get smart. It's just ... I was thinking and I haven't realized I had spent so much time in the shower. Give me ten minutes and I'm out!"

Yukio smiled. "Don't worry, Nii-san. I just wanted to make sure that you are not doing this against your will," he explained looking away embarrassed. "I mean, now you have finally managed to make friends and everything else...It would not surprise me if I prefered to go out with them than with me. Maybe you wanted to see Shiemi."

Rin dropped his gaze in turn feeling a little heat invading his cheeks. "I can see them another day, even Shiemi. And then we hadn't planned anything for today! "he assured slipping back under the water. That idiot never changed, he and his damned hobbyhorses. Was it possible that even being a genius he didn't realize that he was pleased to spend time with his brother? "Stop being paranoid! I said I'm going to spend the day with you and this means I want to, Ok? Get out, so I can finish here. I'm starting to get hungry by the way."

"Thank you, Nii-san" the younger twin murmured to himself. Then in a louder voice: "Then let's do like that: since I'm finished with the reports, I'm going now to Mephisto's so you'll have all the time to prepare yourself and then we'll go and have breakfast."

His brother mumbled something that sounded a "Ok, but hurry up" and Yukio exited the room after shooting one last glance at the opaque and clouded glass of the shower door. He was glad to hear those words from his brother's the mouth because Rin showed his affection through that kind of attitude. The eldest almost never made explicit declarations, he found them too embarrassing, but he could always make him understand his own way that he cared a lot about him.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and heading out of the apartment, the documents tightly held to his breast. He had to hurry up so they could go out and enjoy their day together.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everybody!

I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time! I had problems with my computer and I've been awfully busy with school...Besides I had lost my inspiration for this story. But now I'm back on it and I promise I'll keep going until the end with no more delays!

Thanks to all the ones who have read and reviewed, it means a lot to me! I hope you will go on following the story!

So, here the second part. I hope you'd like it! Let me know what you think, please!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ao no Exorcist or its characters!

* * *

About an hour and a half later the twins sat at a table in a corner of the bar Rin had mentioned, a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a croissant in front of each of them. Yukio had taken longer than he had expected. Mephisto had realised he was in a hurry for some reason and so had done his utmost to delay him, forcing the young exorcist into a series of considerations about how his students and his private life were going, all subjects that would have been totally uninteresting for the principal if they hadn't been a great way to keep him from leaving the office. Moreover, just as he had believed that he had finally managed to get rid those senseless chitchat and that he was almost going to be dismissed, Amaimon had made his entrance into the room with a vaguely irritated air. That way Yukio had been forced to witness a quite heated argument about God-only-knew-what between the two demons. He had tried his best not to listen to and had waited for Mephisto to remember he was still there and to give him the permission to leave. That had happened only after a good quarter when the green-haired demon had mumbled something about the fact that his presence was disturbing the discussion.

"Gee, I can't believe that! For once Amaimon has proven himself _useful_" Rin had commented as they went down into the street. "He usually does nothing but putting us in troubles."

"True. But if he had waited another five minutes before entering the office I would have left even before!" Yukio had said, shaking his head with exasperation.

In spite of everything it was still quite early and, because of the wintry weather, most people had preferred to wait before starting the last shopping for the forthcoming Christmas, so the two could walk in the almost deserted streets, enjoying the crisp air and the show of the still fresh and intact snow that covered everything around them. The bar was still almost empty and the bartender had welcomed them with a cheerful smile, letting them chose the place they liked the most and immediately taking their orders, promising that he would have brought them the best sweets.

"We should come here more often" said Rin biting down his brioche. "This place is a really fantastic! That's the best hot chocolate I've ever drunk!"

"You really have a sweet tooth, Nii-san" Yukio chuckled stirring the the hot drink. "If it were up to you, we would go out to eat sweets at all hours."

"Ah, you can't appreciate the true goodness!" the half-demon joked. "And it's not true that I would spend all day eating! I would avoid going to school and go out with my friends and have fun. And please, do not start again with the story that education is important and so on. I know, but it's such a bore! Even the exorcists course most times! I think we have too much theory and too little practice. How can you expect that we learn how to face demons if you do nothing but filling us notions? ".

"Without theory you would fight randomly against beings you don't know, as you do all too often, Nii-san. And we have seen with what results. Knowing your enemy is essential to avoid mistakes that might be fatal" the exorcist said, patient. When his brother started with those non-senses he made him want to tear his hair out of exasperation. "When you will start to practice seriously with a group of expert exorcists you'll understand why we need the theory that you hate so much. So you'd better start devoting to your studies. Trust me, I've already been through it. "

"If you say so…But I don't trust your opinion, after all you love studying, so you're not unbiased" the other muttered stubbornly, picking up the crumbs that were left on his plate and taking them in his mouth. "You've always been a nerd and you always will be. After all they even consider you a genius, don't they? Well, honestly I think you have the opposite problem: you study and work too much and enjoy life too little."

"Not leaving it up every time you get the chance to do it doesn't mean not enjoying life. There are people who prefer to be left alone when they can" the younger twin stated finishing his hot chocolate. "My job gives me all the action I need, so I try to avoid troubles at least when I'm not around discharging my guns on some demon."

"I see what you mean, but come on, Yukio! You're almost sixteen, you're not an adult! You should stop acting like one at least in your private life!" Rin claimed firmly. "You'll have all the time to be a boring asocial when you get older."

"I know how you feel, but I assure you that I'm good with what I do" Yukio said rising from his sit. "Come on, let's go and pay. I bet that with all this snow park is quite a sight."

The other nodded and waited for him to pay. Then, after a brief chat with the bartender, they walked to the decided place, walking quietly side by side. The half-demon kept his eyes straight ahead, lost in thoughts, as if he was considering something, while the exorcist kept shooting him continuous glances, wondering if his brother had got annoyed for something he had said or maybe because he had abruptly cut off the discussion they were having. The streets were now filled with people walking and chatting happily, in pairs or small groups, who occasionally stopped to admire the decorated and well-lit shop windows. The park was full of children playing and chasing each other, engaging real snowballs wars and rolling about inside the deepest piles. Yukio looked at them feeling nostalgic and also with a pang of envy, following their carefree movements and comparing them to his childhood memories. In the end, after walking through the snow-covered paths for a while, the twins decided to sit on a bench placed under a bare tree, from whose branches hung colourful ribbons that someone had decided to hang as a decoration in honour of the coming holiday.

Once they were seated shoulder to shoulder, Rin finally decided to speak. "Yukio? Listen…The day after tomorrow, on Christmas Eve, Shima has proposed to throw a party to celebrate the event all together with our friends. Why don't you join us as well? There will be all your students and I'm sure they would be pleased if you would come, especially Shiemi" suggested looking hopeful at his brother. "I've been thinking about inviting you for some time, but I've never got the chance to ask before."

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Nii-san. It's a thing concerning you guys, I'm afraid I'd be in the way" Yukio opposed with the gentler tone he could find. "And then maybe others don't want me to join. I'm one of their teachers after all and students usually tend to make fun of them when they are together. I don't think I want to know what they really think of me. "

"Oh, that's some excuse! I told you they would be happy to have you with us! Besides if you come they will realize that you're not as cold as ice and insensitive as you show when you teach us! And then it's not only us students, we have also invited Shura and some other adults, so quit the teacher excuse because it doesn't hold water!" the half-demon snorted. "Yukio, please! I'm sure you'll have fun. I'd feel guilty if I leave you alone on Christmas Eve and I _really_ want to go to that party. Come on, don't force me to choose between the two things! I don't want to hurt either you or the guys. And then try to think of it this way: if you come you can control me and prevent me from doing stupid things!"

"Nii-san…Actually, I wouldn't get upset if you went at the party. I understand how important it is for you to have some new friends. It's because of this that…" the young exorcist tried again, but he was interrupted.

"Yukio, please. Do it for me" the eldest twin insisted, looking away. He hated to talk in those terms, he found it extremely embarrassing, especially with Yukio. But that seemed to be the only way to convince that pig-headed to enjoy himself at least once in a lifetime. Moreover he really wanted to have him there and to be able to have some fun with him. It was a chance to forget for some time what they were and unavoidable their fate. "It would mean a lot to me to have you there with me. It's surely going to be great…And I'd be happier if I could share the evening with my little brother."

The other looked at him, taken aback. It was rare for his brother to express hi feelings towards him and it pleased him. He couldn't help but smile. After all he himself want nothing more than spending some time with his twin without worries or problems to be faced. "If you insist, okay, Nii-san. I'll come to that party. You must care a lot about it if you are willing to humiliate yourself so much in order to persuade me" he joked without malice placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "And I promise that I will try to loosen up a bit and not to be a killjoy."

"Go ahead and mock me if you feel like, but you gave up! And don't you dare to be a bore at the party because I going there with my brother Yukio and not with Okumura-sensei, understood?" Rin muttered, annoyed by his mocking tone, pushing his hand away. "Woe betide you if you ruin my evening!"

"Don't worry, Nii-san, I'll know how to behave!" he laughed, grabbing and squeezing the other's fingers. "Are you sure you aren't cold? Your hands are freezing."

The half-demon stared at him embarrassed. "Yukio! What the hell are you doing? I'm fine!" he exclaimed trying to break free from his grip. Now and then Yukio caught him off guard with that kind of behaviours which he never knew how to interpret and that made him uneasy as almost nothing else did. "Come on, we are no longer a child."

In response, the younger twin took his other hand, clasping both in his ones. "Watch your language, Nii-san, how many times have I to tell you? You should have taken a pair of gloves, the temperature is below zero this morning. Or at least you should have kept your hands in your pocket as I did" he scolded trying to maintain a neutral tone of voice and ignoring his protests, but carefully avoiding his gaze. He didn't need to see Rin's face to know what expression he was wearing. A mixture of confusion and embarrassment, and maybe even a little of annoyance. But he couldn't find the strength restrain himself, every time he got an excuse he had to take advantage of it. There were so few times when that kind of behaviours wasn't considered suspicious, so he couldn't be blamed too much if he tried to exploit them at full blast.

What has to be condemned were the reasons that drove him to such acts, the emotions that grew inside and fed on those small contacts. It was something that had always been inside of him, since when he could remember, an excessive attachment to his brother, often associated with unfounded jealousies and with the desire to monopolize the other's attention. When he was younger he didn't understand what it was but, despite the fact that his moods often confused and abashed him till becoming a real torment, he had always refrained himself from talking about it with someone, even with Shiro. Something told him that if he had confessed what he felt he would have suffered the consequences because those moods were somehow _wrong_.

Growing up, he had come to understand the true nature of his feelings, but at the beginning he had refused to accept them, as he had done with the discovery of being the son of Satan, because it went against everything he had been taught. He had tried to forget about them, but he had only obtained to exasperate his attachment to Rin and to put heart and soul into his decision to protect him from the plans of their biological father.

It was only after Shiro's death, when he had truly become aware of his demonic nature and all its consequences, that he had decided to start to accept with his feelings, without suppressing or denying them. His affection for Rin went far beyond the simple bond of brotherhood. He loved him more than he should have. He was one of the worst sins according to the Church and it was also a crime. But he had decided that it didn't matter. After all, being the son of Satan, he was damned in any case, nothing could redeem him from his own blood and he also couldn't actually bring himself to feel guilty for what he felt. It was a sincere feeling, it was _pure_, nothing that he could feel ashamed of. His anxiety to conceal it was due to the fear that Rin would not accept it and would decide to break off all relations with him. And Yukio couldn't have endured it because his brother was now his only true reason to live, together with the will to fight against who had condemned them to be stuck between two worlds. He couldn't imagine his life without that stubborn and rebellious guy his twin was. So he was content to support and protect him by all means available and to enjoy those little moments when his true feelings could surface a little. A random fleeting contact, a smile, a hug and the warmth they brought with them. He felt his cheeks warm up as he concentrated on the Rin's hands, cold against his hot skin. He didn't need anything else if he could keep him close, not even that he reciprocated.

"Er ... Yukio?"

The half-demon's voice distracted him from his thoughts, forcing him back to the present. The young exorcist forced himself to look up and found himself sinking his eyes into the other's one, so similar yet so different from his own. Beautiful. The blush on his face deepened and he thanked the fact that he could blame the bitter cold of the weather. "Yes, Nii-san?"

"You should let me go, don't you think so?" Rin said, glancing significantly to their fingers still intertwined and blushing slightly in turn. "Someone could misinterpret, if you see what I mean…".

"Am I supposed to let your hands freeze only because you're afraid that someone could think badly of us?" the younger asked trying to hide the discomfort. "Come on, Nii-san, people have more interesting things to do than watch what we're doing. Besides, even if someone noticed, it is very unlikely that they would remember about us within an hour."

"Um, you're right, but…" the other stuttered not knowing where to lay his eyes. He hated Yukio with all my heart when he used his own damn logic to destroy his reasoning attempts because in the end he always made him do what he wanted. However the worst thing at that time was that he couldn't understand what the exorcist was up at and what he wanted from him. In addition he felt confused as it often happened when they were in similar positions and he couldn't identify the feelings that stirred inside him. And, damn it, blushing like that wasn't like him t all. Because of his brother furthermore. "I don't know if…".

"Rin ..." the exorcist called softly, interrupting him and lifting his chin up to force the half-demon to look at him straight into the eyes once again. What he was doing was dangerous and he was well aware that he was threatening to destroy all his efforts to keep his real feelings hidden. But he couldn't stop. Their faces had never been so close and he felt his self-control crumble quickly.

Rin took courage and lifted his eyes up, finding himself few inches away from his brother. There was something wrong in that situation, something that his mind refused to grasp. He and Yukio were staring intently at each other, both uncomfortable and with their cheeks slightly flushed. It looked like one of those scenes in the mangas that he occasionally read, the ones in which the two characters were going to kiss.

The idea hit him hard, sending him into a panic. No, it wasn't happening. They were brothers, dammit! But then why did he want nothing more than closing the little space that still keep them apart? "Yukio…". The other's name escaped from his lips in a small breath before he could stop it and he realized that he wouldn't have backed off. Maybe later he would have regretted it, but at that moment he would have accepted it more than willingly.

Their eyes closed, but before their lips could meet, Yukio's mobile phone began to ring, making them jump and breaking their idyll. They pulled abruptly away and the owner of the phone answered quickly, his face still burning.

"Okumura Yukio speaking. Mephisto?! N-No, nothing…Yes, really! What do you want?" he stuttered uncomfortably. He listened for a moment, then his eyes widened with worry. "What? Where?! Sure…I understand. Damn it". His gaze rested on Rin for a moment. "Yes…Of course!...Give me ten minutes and I'll be there. Of course I'm sure!...Yes, yes…Mephisto, please don't…That's it…Alright. I'm coming". He hung up and turned to face his brother, who was looking at him impatiently. "A mission of the greatest urgency. I have to go, Nii-san. I'm sorry for our day together" he explained calmly, but his eyes burning with anxiety. "I'll make it up to you soon, I promise."

The half-demon grabbed him by the arm, preventing him from getting up. "Yukio, what's going on? What kind of mission?" he asked worriedly. He had never seen his brother so tense before an assignment and he hadn't liked the look the younger had thrown during the call. Besides he had curse, even if lightly, and that was something that he almost never did. "Now you must explain me what the fuck…".

"We'll talk when I get back. I don't have time right now, Mephisto is waiting for me" the other interrupted freeing himself from his grip. "I'll be back soon, Nii-san. But promise me that you won't follow me. I beg you, Rin."

His tone soft yet firm did nothing but increase the elder twin's anguish. "Yukio! What the hell? Tell me! I have the right to…" he began, almost enraged.

But Yukio stopped him again, this time grabbing his sweatshirt and firmly pressing his lips to his in a chaste but passionate kiss. Rin's eyes widened in disbelief, but didn't reject it, and found himself instinctively responding to the kiss. The contact lasted only few seconds but it was so intense that, when the exorcist pulled away, both felt a void that was desperately asking to be filled again.

"Wait for me, Nii-san, I'll be back soon" the younger murmured and almost ran away, partially because he was in a hurry, and partially fearing the consequences of his action.

The half-demon sat paralyzed on the bench, halfway between confusion and bewilderment for what had just happened and the concern for the mission they had entrusted to his brother. What the heck had just happened?! He and Yukio had…kissed. No. He must have imagined it. Yet he could still feel the warmth of the other's lips on his, the softness of that fleeting contact and the shivers that it had given him. He took his head in his hands. What had they done? He needed an explanation, something that could calm down the chaos that had broken out inside him. But Yukio had left him there, alone with his doubts, and he had a horrible feeling about what was going to happen within few hours.


End file.
